schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Baron Victor Frankenstein (Hammer)
'Baron Victor Frankenstein' ist die gewissenlose, schurkische Haupt- und Titelfigur der 'Frankenstein'-Horrorfilm-Reihe der britischen Hammer-Filmproduktion. Verkörpert, wurde der skrupellose Wissenschaftler mit dem Traum, künstliches Leben zu erschaffen, vom britischen Charakterdarsteller Peter Cushing (*1913, †1994), der in “Star Wars, Episode IV“ die Rolle des finsteren Gouverneur Wilhuff Tarkin kreierte. Sein “erstes Monster“ wurde von Christopher Lee dargestellt, der in der Star Wars Prequel-Trilogie Count Dooku verkörperte und als seine “letzte Kreatur“ trat Darth Vader-Darsteller David Prowse in Erscheinung. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde der Baron in Teil 1 von Hans Nielsen (*1911, †1965), in Teil 2 von Siegfried Schürenberg (*1900, †1993) und in sämtlichen weiteren Teilen der Reihe von Friedrich Schoenfelder (*1916, †2011) synchronisiert. Charakterbiographie Frankensteins Fluch Schon von Jugend an ist Victor Frankenstein fasziniert von den Wundern und Geheimnissen der Natur. Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern engagiert er, als Erbe des Baron-Titels und des Vermögens derer von Frankenstein, den Naturwissenschaftler Paul Krempe als Privatlehrer, um seiner Wissbegier Genüge zu tun. Dieser ist alsbald mehr als beeindruckt vom Genius seines Schützlings und bleibt weit über seinen Lehrauftrag hinaus als Victors väterlicher Freund auf Burg Frankenstein. Gemeinsam vollbringen sie wahre experimentelle Kunststücke. Es gelingt es ihnen sogar, ein totes Hundewelpen ins Leben zurückzuholen. Während Krempe ob dieses “göttlichen Aktes“ von den Segnungen für die Medizin schwärmt, ergreift von Victor eine völlig andere schicksalsträchtige Idee Besitz – Die Erschaffung künstlichen Lebens. Der Gedanke, einen perfekten Übermenschen mit überragendem Intellekt zu konstruieren steigert sich, sehr zu Krempes Missfallen, zu einer regelrechten Manie, sodass er beginnt, die Friedhöfe nach geeignetem “Ausgangsmaterial“ abzusuchen, bis er schließlich im krähenzerpickten Leichnam eines am Galgen baumelnden Verbrechers fündig wird. In seinem wahnhaften Eifer schreckt er sogar vor Mord nicht zurück. Er stürzt den betagten Gelehrten Dr. Bernstein in den Tod und gibt dies als unglücklichen Sturz des alten Mannes aus, nur um sich dessen geniales Gehirn als “letztes Bauteil“ anzueignen. In der Gruft kommt es, während der Schädelöffnung zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit Krempe, infolge der das Gehirn beschädigt wird. Nichtsdestotrotz setzt er es in den grob zusammengenähten und schwer missgestalteten Körper ein. Mit einer komplizierten Prozedur und der geballten Energie eines Blitzschlages gelingt es ihm tatsächlich, das Wesen zum Leben zu erwecken, doch es entpuppt sich als brutale Tötungsmaschine, der die Flucht gelingt und die einen kleinen Jungen und dessen blinden Großvater ermordet, ehe Krempe es erschießen kann. Frankenstein gibt jedoch nicht auf. Er flickt das Ungeheuer notdürftig zusammen und erweckt es abermals zum Leben. Als Victors Geliebte, das Dienstmädchen Justine ihm offenbart, dass sie sein Kind erwartet und ihm mit öffentlicher Bloßstellung, insbesondere vor seiner Verlobten Elizabeth, droht, liefert er sie mitleidlos den tödlichen Händen der Kreatur aus. Als das Monster sich erneut losreißt und Elizabeth attackiert, bleibt Frankenstein keine andere Wahl als seine Kreation zu vernichten. Er steckt das Monster in Brand, das durch das Dachfenster des Labors in eine Wanne voll Säure stürzt. Nachdem alle Beweise für die Existenz seines Monsters vernichtet sind, wird Victor wegen mehrfachen Mordes zum Tod durch die Guillotine verurteilt. Frankensteins Rache Dank seines Reichtums ist Victor Frankenstein seiner Hinrichtung entgangen. Nachdem er seine Wärter und den Scharfrichter bestochen hat, ist an seiner statt der Seelsorger des Gefängnisses enthauptet worden. Er selbst leitet nun unter dem Decknamen Dr. Victor Stein, abgesehen von einer florierenden Privatpraxis, ein Armenkrankenhaus, in dem er Bedürftige kostenlos behandelt. “Rein zufällig“ haben viele von ihnen Gebrechen, die es notwendig machen, bestimmte Gliedmaßen zu amputieren. Aus diesen “Arbeitsmaterialien“ setzt er einen neuen Körper zusammen, dem er das Gehirn seines verkrüppelten Gehilfen Karl einpflanzen will. Er hat ihm als Belohnung für seine Dienste einen neuen, intakten Körper versprochen. Unterstützt wird er dabei vom ehrgeizigen jungen Chirurgen Dr. Kleve. Der Eingriff ist zunächst erfolgreich und Karl kann sich in seinem neuen Leib wieder völlig normal bewegen. Kurz darauf jedoch, während Frankenstein auf einer vornehmen Abendgesellschaft weilt, hält der betrunkene Hausmeister den Fremden für einen Einbrecher und schlägt ihn brutal zusammen. Dabei entsteht ein Überdruck im frisch operierten Gehirn und Karl wird zu einer rasenden Bestie, die mehrere Morde begeht, ehe sie in den Empfang hineinplatzt und Frankenstein bei seinem wahren Namen ruft, ehe sie tot zusammenbricht. Die Neuigkeit, das der “Leichenbaron“ noch am Leben ist, spricht sich schnell herum und als er in seine Klinik zurückkehrt, wird er von den aufgebrachten Patienten totgeprügelt. Dr. Kleve jedoch entnimmt dem Sterbenden das Gehirn und setzt es einem im Geheimen vorbereiteten Notfall-Ersatzkörper ein. Bald darauf eröffnet in London ein gewisser Dr. Franck, gemeinsam mit seinem Assistenten Kleve seine neue Praxis. Frankensteins Ungeheuer Nach vielen Jahren kehrt Baron Frankenstein nach Hause zurück und muss feststellen, dass sein Schloss gnadenlos ausgeplündert worden ist. Der Bürgermeister, der ihn damals wegen der Erschaffung seines berüchtigten Ungeheuers verbannt hatte, hat sich seinen gesamten Familienbesitz unter den Nagel gerissen. Ein Funken Hoffnung tut sich für den Baron jedoch auf, als er in einer Höhle zufällig auf seine totgeglaubte, im Eis konservierte, Kreatur stößt. Nachdem sie seinerzeit weggelaufen war, ist sie im Gebirge von Jägern angeschossen worden und in eine Gletscherspalte gestürzt. Voller Eifer macht Frankenstein sich daran, seine Schöpfung aufzutauen und in den Ruinen seines alten Labors wieder zu beleben, um seine Theorien um die Erschaffung künstlichen Lebens doch noch zu beweisen. Nachdem das Monster jedoch trotz einer Gehirnoperation nicht mehr zu Bewusstsein kommt, sieht der Baron den windigen Jahrmarkt-Hypnotiseur Zoltan als letzten Ausweg. Diesem gelingt es tatsächlich, das Wesen mit seiner Technik aufzuwecken, hat aber eigene Pläne. Während Frankenstein voll und ganz in seine Studien vertieft ist, schickt der Hypnotiseur die Kreatur auf nächtliche Raubzüge, um sich zu bereichern. Nachdem er der Kreatur befohlen hat, den Bürgermeister und den Polizeichef zu ermorden, jagt Frankenstein ihn fort. Doch der Schaden ist angerichtet – in der ganzen Stadt verbreitet sich die Kunde, dass das Monster wieder umgeht. Zoltan selbst rächt sich, indem er das Ungeheuer auf den Baron hetzt. Dieser kann es sich nur mit Feuer in knapper Not vom Hals halten und muss mitansehen, wie es stattdessen den niederträchtigen Schausteller umbringt. Während sich in der Stadt ein wütender Mob zusammenrottet, um das Monster endgültig zu töten, versucht der Baron, die tobende Kreatur zu beruhigen, unter deren Wüten das Laboratorium in Flammen aufgeht. Die Zerstörung der empfindlichen Apparaturen führt zu einer gewaltigen Explosion und gerade als der Lynch Mob mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln Burg Frankenstein erreicht, fliegt der Anbau mit dem Labor in die Luft. Das Ungeheuer wurde vernichtet und der Baron ist allem Anschein nach ums Leben gekommen. Frankenstein schuf ein Weib Baron Frankenstein hat das Feuer drei Jahre zuvor überlebt, doch seine Hände haben Verbrennungen davongetragen, sodass er sie für die empfindliche Chirurgentätigkeit nicht mehr gebrauchen kann. Zusammen mit dem alkoholkranken Dr. Hertz arbeitet er an einem neuen Projekt: der Unsterblichkeit. Um dies zu erreichen, will er nach dem Tod eines Menschen die Seele in eine Art Magnetfeld sperren, um diese in einen neuen Körper verpflanzen zu können. Die perfekte Gelegenheit kommt heran, als sein Gehilfe Hans unschuldig wegen Mordes enthauptet wird und dessen Geliebte, die seit einem Unfall schwer entstellte Christina, sich deswegen selbst das Leben genommen hat. Der Baron beschafft sich die Leichen der beiden und konserviert Hans’ Seele im Kraftfeldgenerator, während Dr. Hertz, nach seinen strengen Anordnungen, Christinas Körper einer kosmetischen Operation unterzieht und in einem komplizierten, sechs Monate andauernden, Prozess die Brandnarben in ihrem Gesicht entfernt. Danach implantiert Frankenstein die Seele des jungen Mannes in Christinas wiederhergestellten Körper. Zunächst scheint das Experiment geglückt zu sein und Christina hat Erinnerungen an beide gelebten Leben. Doch der Baron hat nicht lange Zeit, sich an dem Erfolg zu erfreuen, denn die beiden Seelen im Körper der jungen Frau schaffen zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten. Eine davon ist Hans, der auf Rache sinnt und zeitweise die Kontrolle über ihren Körper übernimmt. Mit ihren Reizen spielend, lockt er die wahren Übeltäter, die für seine Hinrichtung verantwortlich sind, nacheinander ins Verderben. Christinas sanftmütiges eigenes Selbst wird langsam schwächer und zerbricht Zusehens an den Gräueltaten, die sie als Hans’ Werkzeug begehen muss. Obgleich Baron Frankenstein sich um Schadensbegrenzung bemüht, bricht Christina schließlich an ihrer inneren Zerrissenheit zusammen und trotz seines Versuches, sie aufzuhalten, wählt sie abermals den Freitod und ertränkt sich in den Fluten eines reißenden Flusses. Frankenstein muss sterben Sardonischer und skrupelloser denn je, lauert Baron Frankenstein nachts unglücklichen Opfern auf, stets auf der Suche nach frischem “Material“ für sein neuestes wahnwitziges Experiment – eine perfekte Gehirnverpflanzung. Als jedoch sein Labor entdeckt wird, ist er gezwungen unterzutauchen. Er findet Unterschlupf in der Pension der attraktiven Anna Spengler und erzwingt sogleich die Mitarbeit ihres Verlobten, des ehrgeizigen Arztes Dr. Karl Holst, der heimlich Narkotika aus seiner Klinik entwendet, um mit deren Verkauf die Behandlung von Annas schwerkranker Mutter zu finanzieren. Mit dem jungen Arzt hofft Frankenstein, endlich sein Experiment abschließen zu können. Dieser soll ihm helfen den verrücktgewordenen Forscher Frederick Brandt aus der Nervenheilanstalt zu befreien, da dieser Gerüchten zufolge ein Verfahren entwickelt hat, dank dem man ein Gehirn vorübergehend einfrieren kann, ohne, dass es zu Gewebezersetzung kommt. Das Unterfangen hat Erfolg, doch sehr zu Frankensteins Missfallen erleidet Brandt durch die Aufregung einen Herzanfall, den er ohne Eingriff nicht überleben würde. Ehe er den Verlust des unbezahlbaren Verfahrens riskiert, plant der Baron kurzerhand, den hochangesehenen Mediziner Prof. Richter zu entführen und Brandts Gehirn in dessen gesunden Körper zu verpflanzen. Während Holst in der Anstalt seinen Nachtdienst versieht und Vorbereitungen trifft, fällt der Baron in der Pension über Anna her. Später, ganz so als wäre nichts gewesen, führt er im Keller der Pension, der in einen behelfsmäßigen Operationssaal umfunktioniert wurde, den komplizierten Eingriff durch. Kurz darauf erwacht Brandt und stellt entsetzt fest, dass er in einem fremden Körper steckt. Als er sich Anna mitteilen will, ist die mitgenommene Frau derart entsetzt über den Anblick seiner schwärenden Operationsnarben, dass sie mit einem Skalpell auf ihn einsticht. Er überlebt schwer verwundet und flieht. Nachdem Baron Frankenstein dies erfährt, verliert er vollends die Beherrschung und ermordet sie, ehe er sich an Brandts Verfolgung macht. Frankenstein stellt Brandt in seinem alten Haus. Dieser hat seine Vorhänge und Teppiche mit Petroleum getränkt und legt ein Feuer, um alle Hinweise auf seine unseligen Experimente zu vernichten. Zunächst kann der Baron noch durch ein Fenster ins Freie entkommen, nur um dem auf Rache sinnenden Holst in die Arme zu laufen, der sofort auf ihn losgeht. Brandt jedoch geht dazwischen und schlägt den jungen Arzt nieder. Danach packt er Frankenstein und stürzt sich gemeinsam mit ihm in das Flammeninferno. Frankensteins Höllenmonster Einige Jahre später hat Baron Frankenstein sich unter dem Decknamen “Dr. Carl Victor“ ein Refugium in einer Anstalt für Geisteskranke geschaffen. Ursprünglich wegen seiner diabolischen Versuche als Patient eingeliefert, ist er als Anstaltsarzt geblieben, nachdem der Echte überraschend verstorben war. Frankenstein hat schlichtweg dessen Identität angenommen und dafür gesorgt, dass der wahre Dr. Victor unter seinem, Frankensteins Namen, beerdigt wurde. Der einzige Eingeweihte ist der Direktor des Hauses. Frankenstein erzwingt sein Schweigen indem er ihm mit öffentlicher Bloßstellung droht, da dieser ein notorischer Triebtäter ist, der nicht mal vor seiner eigenen Tochter halt machen wollte. Ansonsten ist das Asylum der ideale Ort für Frankensteins Bedürfnisse, da die Insassen ihn mit dem für seine Versuche notwendigen “organischen Materialien“ versorgen, ohne, dass sich jemand großartig um das Schicksal einiger Irren scheren würde. Sein primäres Versuchsobjekt hierbei ist ein, wegen mehrfachen Mordes inhaftierter, Patient namens Herr Schneider. Dieser ist ein riesiger, körperlich und geistig schwer degenerierter, Muskelberg. Nachdem eines Tages der wissbegierige Mediziner Simon Helder eingeliefert wird, da er ähnlich bizarre Experimente wie seinerzeit Frankenstein durchgeführt hat, zieht dieser ihn schnell als seinen Assistenten heran, da der junge Mann ein begnadeter Chirurg ist und der Baron seine, seit dem Feuer verkrüppelten Hände, für derlei feinmotorische Tätigkeiten nicht mehr gebrauchen kann. Gemeinsam transplantieren sie dem grobschlächtigen Unhold die filigranen Hände eines kürzlich verstorbenen Bildhauers und zudem das Gehirn des mathematischen- und musikalischen Genies Prof. Durendel, der wegen eines Nervenzusammenbruchs in Behandlung war und infolge einer Intrige Frankensteins Selbstmord begangen hatte. Zunächst scheint die Transplantation ein Erfolg gewesen zu sein – Durendel, in Schneiders Körper, erkennt Frankenstein und Helder und kann sich an den eigenen Namen erinnern. Jedoch muss der Baron schon bald darauf feststellen, dass der übermächtige primitive Körper beginnt, das sensible Gehirn zu dominieren und immer mehr Charaktereigenschaften des ursprünglichen Herrn Schneider brechen wieder hervor, so auch Schneiders Vorliebe, Menschen mit Glasscherben zu attackieren. Schlussendlich entkommt das Ungetüm aus den Räumlichkeiten des Barons, ermordet den Anstaltsdirektor und wird zuletzt von den rasend gewordenen Insassen überwältigt und in Fetzen gerissen. Während der junge Helder noch versucht, den Schrecken des erlebten zu verarbeiten, ist Frankenstein selbst jedoch völlig unbekümmert, sogar fast euphorisch. Vollkommen dem Wahnsinn anheimgefallen, behauptet er, herausgefunden zu haben, was schief gelaufen ist und beschließt, trotz allem, was geschehen ist, in der Anstalt zu bleiben und ein neues Experiment zu planen. Erscheinungsbild & Persönlichkeit Baron Frankenstein ist ein großer, sehniger Mann mit ausdrucksstarken, asketischen Gesichtszügen und eiskalten, stechend blickenden blauen Augen. Sein Haar ist zunächst dunkel, ergraut jedoch zunehmend im Laufe der Reihe. Im Zuge der Charakterentwicklung überlebt er nur Knapp ein Feuer, weswegen er, vermutlich um Narben zu verbergen, im letzten Teil der Reihe eine gelockte Perücke trägt. Außerdem erleidet er Verbrennungen an den Händen, wodurch er nicht mehr in der Lage ist, bei seinen Experimenten die feineren, chirurgischen Eingriffe selbst vorzunehmen. Die Hände verbirgt er zumeist unter schwarzen oder grauen Handschuhen. Zuvor trägt er am kleinen Finger der linken Hand einen Ring mit dem Wappen des Hauses Frankenstein. Gekleidet ist er üblicherweise in elegante Gehröcke mit Halsbinden oder Plastrons, sowie schicke Westen. Er legt stets Wert auf ein ausnehmend gepflegtes Aussehen und trägt oft auch eine Ansteckblume am Revers, was ihm den Hauch eines Dandys verleiht. Wenn es seine Experimente betrifft, ist er jedoch deutlich pragmatischer und operiert hemdsärmelig oder trägt einen mit Blutspritzern gefleckten, cremefarbenen Ärztekittel. Sein Charakter ist weit weniger makellos als seine exklusive Garderobe. Obwohl er ein brillanter Wissenschaftler mit genialem Verstand ist, ist er sich auch vollkommen der Tatsache bewusst, dass er den meisten seiner Zeitgenossen intellektuell haushoch überlegen ist und neigt daher zu übermäßiger Arroganz und Rücksichtslosigkeit. Er ist ausnehmend emotionslos und hat weder Verständnis noch Interesse für die Gefühle anderer Menschen. Diese sind für ihn, sofern er nicht gerade aus der Not heraus auf sie angewiesen ist, bestenfalls lebendes Forschungsmaterial. Ganz nach der Maxime, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligt, schreckt er in seiner Besessenheit von seinen wahnwitzigen Experimenten weder vor Erpressung, Diebstahl, Leichenfledderei, noch vor Mord und Totschlag zurück, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, völlig egal wie grotesk diese erscheinen mögen. Auftritte Die Haupt-Filmreihe Die klassische, im Allgemeinen als ''Frankenstein-Reihe bezeichnete, Filmserie setzt sich aus sechs Filmen zusammen, wobei man die Teile 1, 2, 5 & 6 im erzählerischen Sinne als zusammengehörig sehen kann. Die Teile 3 & 4 gehen inhaltlich eigene Wege und folgen einem etwas anderen Stil und einer anderen (etwas positiveren) Charakterisierung Frankensteins, der in diesen beiden Filmen weniger grausam und skrupellos, sondern vielmehr als tragischer und missverstandener Antiheld portraitiert wird. In allen sechs Filmen wurde Baron Frankenstein von Peter Cushing verkörpert. * 1957: “''Frankensteins Fluch“ (engl.: “''The Curse of Frankenstein“) - Schildert den Werdegang Frankensteins, die Erschaffung seiner ersten Kreatur und endet mit seiner Hinrichtung. * 1958: “''Frankensteins Rache“ (engl.: “''The Revenge of Frankenstein“) Schließt nahtlos an Teil 1 an, zeigt, wie Frankenstein durch Bestechung der Enthauptung entgeht und folgt ihm bis er nach dem tödlichen Angriff eines Lynch Mobs in einem neuerschaffenen Körper aufersteht. * 1964: “''Frankensteins Ungeheuer“ (engl.: “''The Evil of Frankenstein“) Kehrt zurück an den Anfang, erzählt eine neue Geschichte von einem anderen “ersten Geschöpf“, das von einem hinterhältigen Hypnotiseur kontrolliert wird und mit einer Explosion auf Burg Frankenstein endet, die den Baron scheinbar tötet. * 1967: “''Frankenstein schuf ein Weib“ (engl.: “''Frankenstein Created Woman“) Dieser Teil geht eigene Wege und befasst sich eher mit metaphysischen Aspekten, wie der Existenz der menschlichen Seele. Gemeinsam mit seinem Helfer erschafft er unbeabsichtigt einen verführerischen weiblichen Racheengel mit gespaltener Persönlichkeit. * 1969: “''Frankenstein muss sterben“ (engl.: “''Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed“) Nie wieder, weder vor noch nach diesem Teil, in der gesamten Hammer-Frankenstein-Reihe war der Baron grausamer und sadistischer. War er in den vorangegangenen beiden (in erzählerischer Hinsicht nunmehr ignorierten) Filmen eher tragischer und missverstandener Antiheld, so läuft er hier zu schurkischer Höchstform auf und schreckt weder vor Erpressung, noch vor Mord oder gar Vergewaltigung zurück, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. * 1974: “''Frankensteins Höllenmonster“ (engl.: “''Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell“) Nach dem missglückten Versuch eines Remakes, kehrte man zu den Wurzeln zurück und schuf in der klaustrophobischen Enge einer Irrenanstalt den abschließenden Teil von Hammer-Films Frankenstein-Saga. Remake In der Hoffnung, mit schwarzem Humor und einer großzügigen Portion nackter Haut, sowie mit einem jüngeren und vitaleren Darsteller auch ein jüngeres Publikum anzusprechen, wurde “''Frankensteins Schrecken''“ als Horrorkomödie konzipiert und verfilmt. Baron Frankenstein wurde hierbei von Ralph Bates (*1940, †1991) gespielt. Der Film fiel sowohl bei Publikum als auch Kritikern durch und vier Jahre später wurde wiederum Cushing als Frankenstein besetzt und man schloss an die Tradition der vorangegangenen Filme an. * 1970: “''Frankensteins Schrecken“ (engl.: “''The Horror of Frankenstein“) Nachdem er seinen Vater den alten Baron “beseitigt hat“, kann Victor sich seinen Traum vom Studium der Naturwissenschaften erfüllen. Dabei entwickelt er die Besessenheit, künstliches Leben zu erschaffen und beschafft sich hierfür Leichenteile, um seinen perfekten Menschen zu kreieren, begeht mehrere Morde und opfert gar seinen besten Freund. Weil er ein beschädigtes Gehirn eingesetzt hat, ist seine Kreatur ein mordendes Ungeheuer, das mehrere Menschen in der Umgebung tötet. Als die Polizeiermittlungen ins Schloss Frankenstein führen, versteckt Victor sein Geschöpf in einem Tank, der infolge eines Missgeschickes mit Säure geflutet wird. Zitate Sonstiges * Frankensteins Fluch ist der Erste einer ganzen Reihe von Filmen, in denen Peter Cushing und Christopher Lee gemeinsam auftraten. Obgleich sie auf der Leinwand meist Kontrahenten spielten, waren sie im Privatleben gut befreundet. Einer Anekdote nach soll der Grundstein für die Jahrzehnte umspannende Kameradschaft der beiden eben während der Dreharbeiten zu Frankensteins Fluch gelegt worden sein. Demnach stürmte Lee wutentbrannt und in vollem Monster-Makeup in die Garderobe und polterte: »''ICH HABE IN DEM GANZEN FILM KEINEN TEXT!!! NICHT EIN EINZIGES WORT!!!« Woraufhin Cushing knochentrocken erwiderte: »''Dann bist du ein Glückpilz – Ich habe nämlich das Drehbuch gelesen!« * Da Universal Pictures den internationalen Vertrieb von Frankensteins Ungeheuer übernahm, war dies der einzige Film der Reihe, für den man auch lizenzrechtlich auf das ikonische Aussehen der 1930er Jahre Kreatur zurückgreifen durfte. Allerdings griff Universal immens in den kreativen Gestaltungsprozess des Makeups ein und machte Hammers Maskenbildner Roy Ashton derart viele Vorgaben, dass er am Ende voller Frustration einfach “''Entwurf Nr. 112''“ umsetzte – einen wenig überzeugenden, relativ ausdruckslosen eckigen Schädel, der stark nach Pappmaché aussah. * Peter Cushing verabscheute die Vergewaltigungsszene in “Frankenstein muss sterben“ und berichtete später in einem Interview, dass dieser Moment der Unerfreulichste in seiner ganzen Karriere war. Nach dem Dreh entschuldigte er sich bei Anna-Darstellerin Veronica Carlson für diesen hässlichen Abschluss ihrer Zusammenarbeit. Die kontroverse Szene war im Originaldrehbuch nicht enthalten und wurde, trotz des scharfen Protestes Cushings und Carlsons, auf ausdrückliche Anordnung von Studiochef James Carreras gedreht und nachträglich in den praktisch fertigen Film eingefügt. Aus diesem Grund wird der Übergriff im weiteren Handlungsverlauf auch nicht mehr thematisiert. * Mit der Lockenperücke, die er in “Frankensteins Höllenmonster“ tragen musste, witzelte Cushing, habe er ausgesehen aus wie die legendäre Theaterschauspielerin Helen Hayes. * Das Budget für “Frankensteins Höllenmonster“ war derart knapp bemessen, dass kein Geld für ein aufwändiges Special-Makeup für das Monster vorhanden war. Maskenbildner Eddie Knight war gezwungen, eine ausdruckslose Vollmaske aus Latex als kostengünstigen Kompromiss anzufertigen. Als Peter Cushing das Monster erstmals erblickte, soll er gesagt haben: »''Meine Güte! Wir versprechen dem Publikum ein Höllenmonster, dabei haben wir gar keines!« * David Prowse, der in “Star Wars“ in der Rolle des Darth Vader Berühmtheit erlangte, verkörperte in “Frankensteins Höllenmonster“ und auch im vier Jahre zuvor gedrehten, wenig erfolgreichen Remake des ersten Filmes, “Frankensteins Schrecken“, jeweils die von Baron Frankenstein erschaffenen Monster. Galerie Fran-1957-019.png|Baron Frankenstein schändet Gräber, um an "frisches Material" zu gelangen. ''- Frankensteins Fluch (1957) -'' Fran-1957-012.png|Baron Frankensteins skrupelloses Vorgehen besorgt seinen Mentor Paul Krempe (''Robert Urquhart). ''- Frankensteins Fluch (1957) -'' Fran-1957-032.png|Baron Frankenstein experimentiert an seiner Kreatur. ''- Frankensteins Fluch (1957) -'' Fran-1957-028.png|Baron Frankenstein wird von seiner eigenen Schöpfung attackiert. ''- Frankensteins Fluch (1957) -'' Fran-1957-41.jpg|Baron Frankensteins Kreatur (Christopher Lee) nach wiederholten Gehirnoperationen. ''- Frankensteins Fluch (1957) -'' Fran-1957-001.png|Baron Frankenstein wartet in seiner Zelle auf seine Hinrichtung. ''- Frankensteins Fluch (1957) -'' frankenstein-created-woman_promo-1.png|Hinter den Kulissen: Publicityfoto von Peter Cushing & Susan Denberg für "Frankenstein schuf ein Weib" (1967). frankenstein-created-woman_promo-4.png|Hinter den Kulissen: Publicityfoto von Peter Cushing für "Frankenstein schuf ein Weib" (1967). frankenstein-created-woman_promo-5.png|Hinter den Kulissen: Publicityfoto von Peter Cushing & Susan Denberg für "Frankenstein schuf ein Weib" (1967). en:Dr. Victor Frankenstein Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Schurke aus Horror Kategorie:Aristokratischer Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Dissoziativ Kategorie:Doktor Kategorie:Drama-Bösewicht Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Möchtegern-Gott Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Grabräuber Kategorie:Anti-Held Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Erfolgreich Kategorie:Extremist Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Misshandler Kategorie:Paranoid Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Vergewaltiger Kategorie:Verstümmler Kategorie:Titelfigur